


He Had A Job To Do

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death Eaters, Horror, Polyjuice Potion, War Crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Taking another's life was an easy thing to do for some. Sometimes the end did justify the means.





	He Had A Job To Do

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just a little bit of angst.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Barty Crouch, Jr. always hated this part. As the trunk in the corner of his room shook and shuddered, he eyed it with distaste. Walking over slowly, his hand gently touched the top of the trunk. He knew as soon as he opened it, Moody's screams would fill the room, penetrating his mind. He would do his best to block out the screams, but it wouldn't work. The guilt would fill him, but only temporarily.

He was good at blocking out the screams and pleas. It was the only way to survive being a Death Eater with your sanity still intact. He would ignore the guilt and cries of Moody's, just like he did with Frank and Alice Longbottom. You simply couldn't let those things get to you, or else it'd be all over.

Barty wasn't that bad of a man. He wasn't sadistic like Bella or Dolohov… he didn't like keeping this old man locked up in his private rooms… but orders were orders, and he had to follow them.

He swiftly opened the lid of the trunk, looking down into its depths.

"Let me out of here you piece of scum!" Alastor Moody began to shout.

Barty ignored him. Instead, he reached down firmly plucking some hairs from Moody's head.

"When I get my hands on you, you'll regret it! You piece of filth Death Eater!"

 _They're just words,_ Barty silently reminded himself.

Looking down, he frowned at the once famous Auror. Now the poor man was so paranoid, always going on about "constant vigilance" or something like that. _Some vigilance_ , Barty thought to himself, thinking it rather ironic that he had managed to kidnap one of the world's greatest Aurors. The poor man didn't even see it coming.

As he began to close the lid, Moody shouted out once more.

"I'll kill you!"

The words made Barty slow his movement, looking down at Moody. Slowly, a twisted grin worked its way onto his face. "By then it will be too late, but you'll be welcome to try." And with that, he slammed the trunk shut, warding it shut.

Moving to the counter, he picked up his flask. Popping the top open, he placed two of Moody's hair into the lumpy mixture. He then gave it a quick swirl, allowing it all to mix. While it set, he placed the rest of the hairs he had grabbed in a tin box, slipping it into his pocket. The rest of the Polyjuice was simmering over a flame, and he was silently thankful that he had always had Snape as a Potions partner.

Picking up the flask, Barty quickly knocked its contents back. The potion was bitter and tasted like dragon shite, but he ignored it. His body shuddered, transforming and twisting into something else.

Moving towards the mirror, he was pleased to see that he looked like Moody. Assuming the Auror's life had been difficult at first, but now he was able to do it with ease. No one even suspected a thing, not even the great Albus Dumbledore.

Smirking to himself, Barty moved towards the door. He had a Tournament that he needed to fix.


End file.
